If you need a reason
by Anya M
Summary: I'm sorry. I miss you. (OCs)


**If you need a reason ~**

* * *

Je n'ose pas. Franchir cette porte relève de l'impossible. Je sens ta présence depuis des heures et je sais que tu n'es qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Mais je ne peux pas. Mes pieds sont englués dans mes doutes qui me pétrifient au sol. Comment puis-je imaginer te regarder à nouveau dans les yeux ? Après toute cette douleur ? Après tout ce temps… Je ne peux pas. J'ai fait trop de mal, commis trop d'erreurs. Mes mains tremblent, ma peau frissonne. Tu murmures mon prénom et me demandes d'entrer. Je verrouille mon angoisse, fais deux pas, croise ton regard.

Tu as minci. Tes cheveux que j'ai coupés des mois auparavant t'arrivent au bas des reins dans un désordre que je ne te connais pas. Une barbe naissante durcit tes traits, alors que tu me souris presque faiblement. Je n'ai jamais compris la douceur qui t'habitait ; elle m'échappe complètement, à présent.

« Approche. »

Ta voix aussi a changé. Les inflexions n'en sont plus si naturelles, si colorées d'innocence. J'en suis responsable. Jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner.

Mes pieds me guident jusqu'à toi, assis sur le lit. Je remarque que tu ne te tiens pas droit et mon cœur se serre il y a tant à refaire, tant à réparer. Nous nous observons, presque comme deux inconnus qui se découvrent pour la première fois. Je réalise combien j'ai besoin de toi et combien j'ai sans doute tout gâché.

« Yvänn. »

Ma voix vacille, comme renversée par le trop plein d'émotions liées à ton simple prénom qui sonne rouillé sur ma langue. Ce mot brise la barrière de mes larmes ; je ne les retiens plus et soutiens difficilement ton regard en reniflant. Avec gentillesse, tu attrapes ma main et la fais glisser entre tes doigts. L'autre, libre, est serrée en un poing si étroit que mes jointures pourraient se disloquer. Tu remarques un nouveau bracelet à mon poignet, fais rouler les perles sous tes pouces.

« C'est nouveau, non ? »

Je déglutis ; je dois concentrer tous mes efforts, toute ma patience pour ne pas sangloter. Je bredouille pitoyablement.

« Ça vient d'Eileen. Je… Je l'aime beaucoup. »

Tes yeux verts m'ont tant manqué.

« Je comprends pourquoi. »

Ton sourire aussi.

Tu dois remarquer que je martyrise mes lèvres, car tu écartes légèrement les bras. La seconde d'après, je suis entre eux et je te serre à m'en déchirer les muscles. Je pleure. Toi aussi, je crois. Nos voix, nos cheveux, notre peau se mêlent. Je te demande pardon. Encore et encore. Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je m'en veux. Tu caresses mes cheveux, mon visage. Ta bouche explore ma peau et j'hésite une seconde avant de t'embrasser. Je ne mérite pas tout ça. Je ne te mérite pas, mon ange.

Je suis dans tes bras, l'oreille posée sur ton buste pour écouter les battements de ton cœur. Je mets quelques instants à reprendre mon souffle. Je m'écarte, me redresse, éteins la lumière. Tu ne dis rien. Je me sens obligée d'expliquer : « J'ai pas envie que tu me voies comme ça. » en tiraillant la peau de mes doigts. C'est surtout que je n'arrive pas à te regarder en face. Ma respiration ralentit, hésite quand je t'entends t'asseoir derrière moi. J'essuie une larme, commence.

« Jamais je n'aurais dû te tenir à distance.

- C'est vrai. »

Tu réponds calmement, mais je sens la tension dans ta voix, ô, combien légitime. Je poursuis.

« Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que vous souffriez. J'avais… J'avais peur de vous faire du mal. Et j'ai bêtement pensé que je m'en sortirais mieux seule. C'était très con et…

- Oui.

- … Je le regrette. »

Te savoir à quelques centimètres de moi après tout ce temps me rend folle. J'ai beau entendre ta voix, tes poumons inspirer et expirer de l'air, j'ai peur de me retourner et de ne trouver que le vide, que l'obscurité de ma chambre. J'ai envie de retrouver tes bras, mais je dois être forte. Il le faut.

« Je nous aurais fait moins de mal si j'avais accepté de partager tout ça avec vous. »

Tu ne dis rien. Tu attends la suite, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'explication à donner. Je suis consciente que ce que je m'apprête à te dire va entièrement changer la donne. Je crève de trouille. Je n'ai jamais été aussi lâche.

« Ça a commencé aux alentours de novembre. Je ne me retrouvais plus dans ce que je faisais. J'étais perdue. J'arrivais plus à me sentir bien avec moi-même. Je sais plus trop comment, mais j'ai pris de la distance. Vis-à-vis de tout. Vis-à-vis de toi. Je pensais qu'être seule m'aiderait à faire le point, à redécouvrir qui j'étais. Mais… Mais malgré tout, je ne parvenais pas à combler ce vide en moi. »

Je serre les poings, coinçant entre mes doigts la couette superflue au vu de la chaleur.

« J'ai rencontré Jack. Tu t'en souviens ? C'est Dranÿll qui me l'a présenté. »

Prononcer le prénom de mon petit frère de cœur me ronge les entrailles ; il doit être furieux contre moi.

« Et… je sais pas. Il venait de temps en temps. Quand il a vu que je n'avais pas le moral, il est resté à mes côtés. Il est la liberté même, mais il venait. Pour moi. Ça m'a fait plaisir. »

Je sonne si futile. Si ridicule. Ton silence m'accable, mais je ne t'en veux pas.

« Je… Je n'arrivais pas à le repousser et je suppose que je n'en avais pas envie non plus. Je me sentais bien avec lui. C'était doux, simple. »

Je m'interromps, réalisant combien je dois te faire du mal. Je me sens obligée d'ajouter : « Je suis désolée. » J'expire bruyamment. Je parle lentement. J'ai envie de me donner les baffes que tu ne me donneras jamais, mais que je mérite. Je ne peux plus reculer à présent.

« Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Peut-être trop, mais ça me convenait. J'oubliais mes tracas, mes angoisses. Ce qui m'entourait. J'oubliais tout. »

Je saisis ta main entre mes doigts ; tu ne la repousses pas, mais ne réagis pas non plus. Si seulement je pouvais effacer ta douleur. J'ai du mal à respirer, mais il faut que je continue.

« Début avril… »

Une pression imperceptible sur ma paume m'encourage, me guide. Tu as le droit de savoir, même si tu es certainement déjà au courant. J'ai le devoir de te le dire.

« Début avril, Eileen est venue à la maison. Elle m'a fait un dessin magnifique. Ce dessin (je le désigne distraitement sur mon mur couleur souvenirs). Et… Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai été bouleversée. Je ne comprenais pas. »

Je ne vais pas y arriver. Je ne peux pas imaginer te perdre. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

« J'ai dessiné ton portrait. Et, sincèrement, je le trouvais beau, bien réalisé. J'en ressentais une immense culpabilité. Tu me manquais, mais quelque chose en moi ne se résolvait pas à te voir revenir, à t'ouvrir la porte. Pardon. »

Croiser tes yeux m'est nécessaire, mais bien trop difficile, alors je fixe le mur, la fenêtre, les rayons des lumières de la nuit. Mon esprit est englouti dans le brouillard et je me surprends à prier pour disparaître.

« J'en ai parlé à Crys'. A Riss. Elles m'ont beaucoup aidée toutes les deux. Ça a été… très dur. »

Loin d'être aussi abominable que pour toi. Je balbutie, cherche les mots les plus à même de te préserver, mais j'ai beau retourner les formulations dans tous les sens, aucune ne suffit pour exprimer tout ce que j'ai à t'avouer.

« Je… »

Ma gorge se tarit ; mes yeux semblent solliciter l'entièreté de l'eau de mon corps.

« Je suis tombée amoureuse de Jack. »

Dans ma poitrine, quelque chose se brise, en résonance à la douleur qui noie définitivement ta raison. Je ne peux plus reculer. L'espoir me quitte, mais je dois poursuivre. Je te le dois.

« J'avais peur. J'avais beau me raisonner, me dire que c'était impossible, les faits étaient là. J'ai souhaité un nombre incalculable de fois avoir la force nécessaire pour effacer tout ça, mais… »

Dois-je m'arrêter ? Je sais que je te détruis peu à peu.

« Mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Je… Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. »

Une étincelle de courage me pousse à te regarder, le temps de quelques mots, avant que mes pupilles ne replongent vers mes mains.

« Tout comme je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

Je réalise que mes doigts sont froids ; tu ne les tiens plus depuis plusieurs secondes. J'aimerais arrêter les sanglots qui déchirent ma gorge. Au fond, je suis quelqu'un de pitoyable.

« Je te demande pardon, Yvänn, je… Je suis désolée. »

Le silence perdure. Moi qui aime manipuler les mots, je ne les trouve plus. Tu es peut-être déjà parti, après tout.

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt. »

Ton souffle. Ta voix serrée par l'angoisse. Une rancœur que je ne comprends pas durcit mon ton. La colère me domine un instant, tandis que je m'exclame :

« Et qu'aurais-tu voulu que je dise ? ''Salut, ça fait longtemps ! Au fait, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre !'' Quand ? Comment ? J'ai attendu parce que je ne voyais aucune façon de ne pas te faire souffrir. »

Ma voix s'éteint. Ton regard se décompose. Te faire face broie chacun de mes organes. Je suis à moitié morte, condamnée à être responsable de ta douleur. Le moment est passé. Je poursuis, en ravalant mes pleurs.

« Je lui en ai parlé. Jack a eu peur et j'ai bien cru que je me retrouverais vraiment toute seule. Je l'aurais mérité. Mais… Il est revenu. Il n'est plus jamais parti depuis. »

Comment puis-je ressentir du bonheur à cet instant ? Je me dégoûte.

« C'est lui qui m'a donné le courage de te parler. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à tout ça avant que je ne te mette au courant. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Mais j'étais terrorisée. »

Je pourrais presque entendre tes dents grincer. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je peux faire pour réparer tout ça.

« J'ai souhaité avoir la force nécessaire pour revenir en arrière, pour créer deux réalités distinctes où vous ne vous seriez jamais rencontrés. Mais je… »

Un étau m'étouffe, m'empêche de respirer. Savoir que tu es dans un état pire que le mien nourrit mon angoisse.

« Mais je suis trop faible. Et j'ai besoin de vous. Je… Je suis désolée. »

Je m'excuse, une nouvelle fois. Ça ne doit qu'amplifier ton agacement, ta colère. Le silence nous sépare, bien qu'il me suffise d'incliner le buste pour que mon front rencontre ton épaule. J'ai tout gâché. Tout réduit à l'état de cendres encore chaudes. Je ne sais que dire de plus et attends. Je mérite ton absence de réaction face à tous ces mois que tu as passés dans le silence. Un monstre me dévore les entrailles et enlaidit mon être. Je ne suis que ruines sans toi.

« Et Jack ? »

Mon corps entier se raidit. La colère dans tes mots n'est plus à deviner ; elle est omniprésente. Je n'ose te regarder, mais réponds bêtement :

« Quoi, Jack ? »

Un soupir t'échappe. Tu n'aurais jamais réagi comme ça, avant.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ? Que pense-t-il de tout ça ? »

Je déglutis, les mains crispées en deux poings immuables. Je réalise que tout va bientôt et définitivement basculer.

« Il… Il ne m'a rien dit. Il voulait que nous parlions. Je ne voulais pas qu-

- Je vois. »

Un ricanement amer passe ta bouche. Je suis suspendue à un fil que tu tranches quelques secondes plus tard. Je fais une chute interminable, sans savoir ce qui m'attend en bas. Si quelque chose m'attend.

« Eh bien… Let's find out. »

Tu appelles son prénom avec rage, détermination. Mon orgueil, piétiné depuis longtemps, ne s'oppose plus à ce que je te supplie.

« Non, Yvänn. Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. Il n'y est pour rien. C'est ma faute. Ne le mêle pas à tout ça. S'il te plaît. Yv-

- Tu veux ta réponse, non ? »

Je ploie sous ton regard. La douleur que j'y lis me pétrifie et mon estomac plonge plusieurs kilomètres en-dessous du reste de mon corps. Je suis responsable de ce que tu deviens, de ce que tu es devenu. Sans savoir comment, je parviens à répliquer :

« Si ça signifie te perdre, je n'en veux pas. »

Mes yeux ne cillent pas et je vois une étincelle de tristesse prendre le pas sur ton ressentiment. Peut-être pouvons-nous reconstruire quelque chose ? J'ai envie d'y croire et attrape ta main. Tu me l'abandonnes. Nous…

« El' ? Is everything alright ? »

Une autre voix s'élève, alors qu'un adolescent au corps frêle pousse le battant de la fenêtre. Tes iris se durcissent et se tournent vers lui. Tu repousses mes doigts et mon cœur se brise à nouveau. Je souffle, la gorge nouée.

« It's nothing, Jack. We were talking. I'll see you l-

- Tell me, Jack. »

Un sarcasme innommable nourrit ton discours. Ton accent anglais est noir de rancune et d'énervement. Je ne te lâche pas du regard, mais tu m'ignores complètement pour te concentrer sur Jack. Il parait nonchalant, comme à son habitude, mais quelques indices – son poing serré sur son bâton, son autre main, d'ordinaire dans la poche de son pull, pendant à son côté – témoignent du contraire. Il a l'air aussi effrayé que moi.

« So I heard you've done many things for El' and that you've never left her side. »

Je suis presque muette. A part mes murmures te suppliant d'arrêter, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire. Je suis inutile. Je ne vous mérite pas.

« Elnöra also told me that you wouldn't give your answer unless she and I talked. »

Je dois t'arrêter. Je ne veux pas que les choses prennent cette tournure. Pas comme ça. Ma voix se fait plus forte, bien qu'hésitante.

« Well… We talked ! So, what do you say ? What is your answer, Jack ?

- Arrête, Yvänn. Ça suffit, s'il te plaît. Ne-

- Do you love her, Jack ? What must we conclude about all this ? TELL ME !

- ARRÊTE ! »

Ma respiration s'essouffle. Tu t'interromps finalement, mais fixes le garçon avec qui tu avais sympathisé des mois auparavant. Je prends quelques secondes pour dessiner un sourire sur mes lèvres, qui serait bien plus convaincant sans les larmes trempant mes joues. Je me tourne vers l'Enfant de l'Hiver et bredouille piteusement.

« It's nothing, Jack. We… We are still talking. Everything's alright. »

Le mensonge est si gros que j'ai presque envie d'en rire. Je perds la tête. Une nouvelle chose dont je serai à jamais privée.

« C- Can you leave for a bit longer ? I'll let you know when we're done. »

Le regard bleu de Jack me transperce. La peur et l'incompréhension le dominent. J'aurais voulu que tout soit plus facile pour qu'aucun de vous ne souffre. Mais c'est trop tard. Je ne sais qu'ajouter, alors que je baisse les yeux. Jack hésite, puis s'avance vers la fenêtre pour disparaître dans la nuit. L'air de la chambre est à nouveau brûlant, lourd et épais. J'ai du mal à respirer, mais ma volonté me permet d'articuler :

« Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça, mais ça ne sert à rien. »

Mes iris cherchent les tiens. Si les yeux sont vraiment les fenêtres de l'âme, j'ai peur de ne rien découvrir dans les tiens. Je t'offre toute ma tendresse, toute mon envie de me faire pardonner, tout mon amour.

« Reste avec moi, ce soir. S'il te plaît. Tu m'as tant manqué. Je suis désolée. »

Un animal perdu et blessé me fait face. Que dois-je faire pour te préserver ?

« On va s'en sortir. Tout va bien se passer. »

Ma main tâtonne ; c'est toi qui la saisis avant que je ne t'effleure. Je vois que tu veux me dire quelque chose, que tu cherches tes mots. J'ai l'impression de deviner de l'espoir au bout de ce tunnel d'incertitude, mais je n'ose y croire. Je caresse ta joue et tu inclines ton visage pour mieux sentir mon contact, sans doute aussi irréel pour toi que pour moi. L'un comme l'autre, nous n'y croyions plus.

La fenêtre s'ouvre brutalement et un bruit sourd m'apprend que quelqu'un se tient debout sur le plancher. Je ne peux pas me retourner. Rien ne devait se passer comme ça.

« Jack, plea-

- No, El'. Listen to me. »

Ce ton dur, résolu, me pousse à pivoter. Je découvre le garçon aux cheveux blancs, essoufflé, comme s'il avait enchaîné plusieurs tours de la Terre pendant les deux minutes précédentes, et les joues teintées d'une couleur à peine plus sombre que d'habitude. Il me fige de son regard de glace, serre les poings. A cet instant, j'ai l'impression d'être seule avec lui. Je réalise la peur, mais aussi le courage qui le guident et lui permettent de dire sans un tremblement dans sa voix grave :

« I love you. »

Mon cœur s'arrête. Mon cerveau aussi. Je ne parviens plus à réfléchir. Mon corps est prêt à lâcher prise. Les événements s'enchaînent, ne laissant pas le temps à mon esprit fatiguée d'assimiler ce qui vient de se produire. L'Enfant de toujours regarde à présent l'elfe qui a à nouveau rompu tout contact avec moi.

« And if you need a reason, I love her because she gave me what I've been longing for for three hundred years. She loves you. She's amazing. You should be happy about that. »

Je n'arrive pas à croire à cette réponse que j'attendais depuis des mois. Les implications en sont trop grandes, trop douloureuses. Je suis immobilisée dans une gangue de terreur qui m'oppresse. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Je souhaite que l'instant ne se poursuive pas. Que plus rien ne bouge. Jamais plus je ne reviendrai en arrière.

« Yes. She's amazing. »

Ton pouce essuie une larme sur ma joue, alors que d'autres brillent dans tes yeux. Ton sourire emplit de douceur n'apaise pas le torrent d'appréhension qui noie mon cœur.

Je sais que tu vas partir.

« Yvänn… Non, s'il te plaît. Ne fais pas ça. »

Ta main parcourt mon visage et ton sourire ne s'éteint pas. Dans l'unique but de me protéger. Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je mérite tout le contraire.

« El'…

- Non ! Tu peux pas. S'il te plaît, Yvänn. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Je peux pas sans toi. Ne t'en vas pas. Il doit y avoir un moyen. »

Je ne remarque pas combien je m'accroche à toi. Mes mains retiennent tout ce qu'elles peuvent atteindre pendant que les mots se déversent sans que je puisse les contrôler. Mes sanglots hachent ma respiration. Comment peux-tu paraître aussi calme ?

« Je t'en prie. Fais pas ça. Je t'aime. Je suis désolée.

- El'. »

Je ne parviens pas à me taire. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'empêcher de quoi que ce soit. Même si ça fait mal. Même si ça me tue aussi. Ma voix perd toute vitalité quand je souffle :

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Jack reste à l'écart, nous laissant l'espace qui nous est nécessaire et que nous avons tant de difficulté à rétablir. Tu caresses mes joues humides. Égoïstement, j'espère qu'elles t'encourageront à rester. Mais tout mot est vain. Tout geste aussi. Tu me regardes comme un parent attendri par un enfant trop naïf. Cela m'aurait agacé d'ordinaire ; je te le concède sans la moindre amertume aujourd'hui. J'aimerais que mes pleurs s'estompent afin de nous rendre tout ça plus facile.

« Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi, El'. »

J'ai envie de crier « Reste ! », me retiens. Cela ne nous mènerait à rien. Mes supplications sont à présent silencieuses, mais je suis sûre que tu les perçois.

« Mais j'ai aussi besoin de temps. »

Puis, plus doucement, avec la gentillesse que je croyais perdue.

« S'il te plaît. »

Je baisse les yeux. Ma peau se hérisse. Je sens le fil qui me relie à toi s'étirer lentement. Tu n'as pas à me demander quoi que ce soit. Pas après tout ce que je t'ai fait.

« Si tu m'aimes, tu dois me laisser partir. »

Je redresse la tête, ravale ma douleur pour rétorquer d'un ton plus désespéré que je ne le voulais : « C'est dégueulasse. »

Tu te contentes de hausser les épaules et de murmurer en souriant : « Je sais. »

Mon corps ne tient plus. Il se jette contre le tien pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Ta peau sur ma peau. Tes cheveux chatouillant mon nez. Une de tes larmes se mélangeant aux miennes. Je ne saurais dire combien de fois je m'excuse, combien je te demande pardon. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu vas partir. Et c'est ma faute.

« Promets-toi. Promets-moi que tu reviendras. »

Tu me berces avec douceur. A cet instant, tout me semble redevenir comme avant.

« Je te le promets. Je reviendrai toujours. »

Te demander quand serait inutile. Il ne me reste que quelques secondes. Je ne sais plus si Jack est là ou non. Mes yeux se ferment quand tu embrasses mon front. Chaque détail est indispensable. C'est tout ce qui me restera de toi. Avant longtemps. Avant une éternité.

« Je suis désolé, El'. »

La chaleur qui baignait mon visage disparaît. Le seul contact qui me reste est celui de mes jambes sur le matelas. Je tiens deux secondes avant de laisser à nouveau libre cours à mes larmes. Seuls des gémissements passent ma bouche, entrecoupés par ton prénom. Je sens à présent combien tu souffres. La douleur dans mon cœur est atroce, impossible. Le filin entre nous s'étend, se tord, me transperce de tout part. Ton odeur flotte encore autour de moi. Aussi longtemps que je garderai les yeux fermés, je parviendrai à me convaincre que tu es toujours là. Je m'accroche à cette illusion ridicule, tandis qu'une autres présence s'approche de moi, m'offre une chaleur toute différente. Une main glacée effleure ma joue, guide mon front jusqu'à une épaule réconfortante. Mes larmes ne se tariront plus jamais. Les remords, les regrets ne me quitteront plus.

« I'm sorry, El'. »

Je secoue la tête. Je refuse de réaliser, d'accepter que tu n'es plus à mes côtés. Ta voix est toujours au creux de mon oreille. Je sais que c'est ta façon de nous offrir un nouveau départ, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre.

« Open your eyes. »

Mon visage est placé entre deux paumes auxquelles je m'habitue à peine. Je me mords la lèvre, mais refuse cette demande. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder qui que ce soit en face. Et encore moins vous deux.

« I can't, Jack. »

Ma voix sonne morte ; elle non plus ne fait plus partie de moi.

« If I do, I will see he's not there anymore. »

Mes pleurs sont trop brûlants pour geler sur les pouces caressant mes pommettes.

« I… can't do that. »

Silence. Une bouche embrasse chacune de mes paupières, suit l'arcade de mon nez. Mon cœur émet un bond vigoureux qui m'arrache un gémissement de peine.

« Jack, I-

- It's gonna be alright. »

Murmure tout contre mes lèvres qui disparaît quand celles de Jack s'y pressent. Il m'embrasse moins d'une seconde, s'écarte.

Vous feriez tout pour que je sois heureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ouvre finalement les yeux, ma vision embuée mettant quelques instants à trouver le regard neigeux du garçon qui me fait face et qui semble prêt à m'offrir… tellement. Un sourire fatigué traverse son expression inquiète et il ne cille pas quand il me murmure pour la deuxième fois, alors que nous sommes seuls :

« I love you. »

J'ai à nouveau envie de pleurer. Je ne trouve plus les phrases, les mots qui me permettraient d'exprimer clairement ce que je ressens. A quoi bon ; tout est sombre et emmêlé dans ma tête. Je remarque distraitement que Jack s'incline une nouvelle fois vers moi. Mes doigts se posent sur sa bouche, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

« I'm sorry. I can't. It's too early. It's not you. I just-

- It's okay, El'. I understand. »

Sa voix m'enveloppe en même temps que ses bras. Je me laisse aller contre son buste. Je sais qu'il a sans doute aussi peur que moi ; je devrais être celle qui le rassure. Suis-je encore capable de quelque chose ?

« It's gonna be alright, El'. We'll go through this. It's gonna be okay. »

Ta douleur s'éloigne, alors que tu augmentes la distance entre nous. Je la sentirai constamment, de façon diffuse, mais bien présente, encore longtemps. Le Gardien m'allonge à ses côtés. Je réfléchirai à tout ce qui s'est passé, demain. Plus tard.

« I make a mess of everything.

- Nope, you're wrong. That's my job. »

Je le regarde, soupire durement et réponds.

« That's not true. I don't know what I'd do without you.

- You will never have to think about it. »

Ma poitrine me fait mal, écrasée entre ma culpabilité, ma douleur, mes doutes et un bonheur naissant. Je bredouille, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« You're not really helping with the crying thing.

- I'm sorry. »

Rire d'enfant dans sa voix grave vieille de trois cents ans. Je me demande distraitement s'il mesure la portée de ses paroles et de ses gestes. Je me sens soudain épuisée, tandis que je me coule contre son corps. Je demeure silencieuse, glissant vers un sommeil sans rêve et qui m'apparaît sans lendemain.

J'ai mal. J'ai peur.

« I'll always be there, El'. We'll be alright. »

Je suis amoureuse.

* * *

20/08/2013.


End file.
